Espanosa (White Wolf)
by Demitria Teague
Summary: Dean's world changes when he's attacked by wolves. He wakes up covered in blood and can't understand how he survived. Castiel appears and announces that he's Dean's guardian and that they have to leave now, because he's in danger. Dean thinks he's crazy, so Castiel dominates him and Dean is awakened to the change inside of him. Reluctantly, Dean goes with him to be trained.
1. Chapter 1

**~1~**

The forest was quiet as Dean slowly moved forward. He had his gun pointed down in front of him and he was listening for any thing. It wasn't his intention to hunt any thing today. He'd only brought his gun, because he'd been taught to always be prepared. He'd simply come out here to enjoy being in nature.

It hadn't snowed in a few days, so the ground was visible through the fading white carpet. The layers he wore kept him plenty warm and it helped that the wind wasn't blowing. There wasn't much to see at this time of year, but it didn't spoil his mood. He smiled as he inhaled the cool, crisp air and raised his head to look up at the sky. The sun was getting higher in the sky and a wide strip of orange was just becoming visible through the trees to his left.

He kept moving forward. Normally, it took him ten minutes to get to the creek, but today he took his time and it only took fifteen minutes. He was't surprised to see the water frozen over and he knelt down to poke at it with a stick. The stick easily went through the top layer of ice and he smirked. It wouldn't be long now and the season would be changing. He'd come out here a couple of weeks ago and the ice had been completely solid.

As much as he liked Winter he couldn't wait to be able to lose a few layers. Plus, he missed swimming. Sighing, he rose to his feet and turned around to go back the way he'd come. He shouldered his gun and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. His brother picked up on the second ring.

"Dude, where are?"

Dean smirked. "I'm just leaving the creek, Sammy." His smirk turned in to a smile as he heard Sam scoff.

He sounded annoyed as he said, "I told you I was almost there and you decide to go in to the woods. Now, I'm sitting here freezing my balls off. I am so making another key. You better be glad I just got here."

"Quit bitching, Samantha. I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten."

"What ever."

A sound to his right made Dean stop walking. He pulled the phone from his ear and listened carefully. He waited a good few seconds before he put the phone back to his ear and started walking again. Sam was still complaining about being cold. "Sam," he said. He quit talking and spun around when he heard the unmistakable sound of twigs snapping all around him.

"Dean, are you there?"

His heart was beating quickly and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on ends. He closed his phone and swiftly stuck it back in his pocket. More twigs snapped behind him and he spun around to face the sound. His eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead. "Whose there," he yelled.

Carefully, he worked his gun around his shoulders and clicked the safety off. A small gasp left his mouth as he heard the deep rumble of an unmistakable growl some where in the trees to his left. He turned around, gun aimed at the trees. His hands tightened around the barrel and his mind instantly cleared as his training kicked in. Breath deeply, keep your hands steady. Think about what's going on.

Act or react. He exhaled sharply as another growl sounded behind him and he spun his gun around. Act or react. He repeated the mantra over and over as he realized that what ever was growling at him was getting closer and there was more than one. Act or react.

He couldn't shoot more than one thing at a time with this gun and he certainly couldn't do it at such a close distance. He needed to get higher. There was no higher ground any where near here and this situation was immediate. React! He spun on his heels and tore off in the direction of his cabin.

Snow, leaves and dirt flew up behind him and his leg muscles strained against the resistance. He allowed the gun strap to hold the weight of the gun as he ran. The thunder of growls grew louder and he realized that they're was more than just two of what ever was after him. As he ran he tried to place the growls. They were very deep, booming, which meant large.

The sound had power and the force behind it was... primal and he was the prey. Wolf. He leaped over a fallen tree trunk and huffed as he struggled to regain his equilibrium. With a growl of his own he pushed his body forward and thankfully his legs cooperated. A movement to his right made him look over and he glared at the very obvious shape of a wolf running along the embankment beside him.

He picked up speed. Quickly, he reached out to grip on to a tree and used it as leverage as he spun around it and kept running. The sound of running feet behind made him panic. They were getting closer. The hair on his arms stood up and on instinct he came to a complete stop and used the momentum to grab his gun and swing it around.

The butt of the gun connected with something big and solid. The sound of a wolf yelping had him scrambling backwards. The wolf that had been keeping up with him from the embankment had come through the tree clearing and was now stalking his way. It wasn't as big as the wolf he'd just knocked out, but it was the height of a normal sized dog. It's coat was a mixture of grey and black.

It wasn't any of that that made his blood run cold. It was the wide red eyes that seemed to pulse like a heart beat as it made it's way closer. "What the fuck?" He tightened his grip on his gun and pulled the trigger. The wolf's head snapped back and it took a few steps back before collapsing on to it's side.

A movement to his right had him on high alert again and he snapped his head that way to see two wolves coming his way. He quickly aimed at one of them and pulled the trigger.

The wolf collapsed forward and the other wolf charged at him. He managed to get it in his sight, but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. There was no time to prepare as the wolf's body plowed in to him. There was a sharp burning sensation as it's claws ripped through his shirt and cut through his chest.

Dean's huffed as his body hit the ground and he quickly used his legs to keep the wolf back.

It was growling and snapping and he grit his teeth as he felt his muscles straining against the wolfs strength. He couldn't keep this up. "Uuuh... get the fuck off of me you fluffy ass licking fuckerrrr..." he growled out as he pushed harder. The wolf snapped it's teeth forward and Dean's eyes widened as he realized how close it'd been to his neck.

He was getting weaker and he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

Desperately, he grabbed the wolf by the throat and gripped it as tightly as he could. The wolf quickly wiggled out of his grasp and Dean gasped as he lost his hold on the wolfs body. There was no warning as the wolf shot forward and sank it's teeth in his neck. He punched at it and it's teeth snapped down in his chest and he cried out in pain and lashed out with his fists and feet.

The thrashing surprisingly made the wolf take a good few steps away from him. Dean gagged and he realized that blood was draining in to his throat. He turned over to his side and wearily watched the wolf as it circled around him. He gagged again and blood poured from his mouth. He tried to pull air in to his lungs as his head started to spin.

Blackness began to crawl in to the corners of his vision. His eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped to the ground.

The wolf relaxed slightly and took a step towards it's wounded prey. It yelped as something solid hit it in the side and the force was enough to send it flying.

/

There was a dull pounding noise all around him and at first Dean was too weak to pay attention to it. Slowly, he found himself moving towards the sound and the further he went forward the louder the noise got. Suddenly, there was light ever where and he had to throw his arm over his eyes to shield it from the shock of sudden sunlight.

"Dean, Dean!"

He felt hands circle around him and he curiously he opened his eyes. Sam had him pulled to him and he was crying. "Sammy?"

"Dean!" He lifted his head back and his cheeks were completely wet with tears.

"Dude," he asked weakly. "What's going on?"

Sam pulled him against him tightly and said, "You're alive, Dean. That's what's going on. I love you. God." He pulled back to plant a big wet kiss to his check, which made Dean wrinkle his nose up.

"I know. I know," he said letting out a little laugh. "No chick flick moments."

Dean groaned and pushed against him. He realized how weak he was and unashamedly asked, "Help me up."

Sam carefully helped him to his feet and helled on to him. "Can you walk," he asked, sounding concerned.

Dean focused his attention in to his legs and he realized he couldn't. Not alone. "Help me."

Keeping a firm grip on him, Sam helped him walk through the forest and it only took them a few minutes. Dean blinked rapidly as he got a weird feeling. What had happened to him? He tried to remember, but stopped when he started to feel weaker. His legs went still and Sam was dragging him a few feet before he realized what had happened.

"Dean?"

"I'm good, Sammy," he said. His head swam and his inside cringed as he fought to stay awake. "So weak."

Sam tightened his grip around him and some how managed to not drag him or carry him inside. He guessed he managed to help, but he couldn't remember walking any more after that.

/

Dean's eyes popped open and he sat straight up. The sounds of growls and the image of red pulsing eyes surrounded him. A firm grip on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He whipped his head around and stared wide eyed at his brother who was looking down at him with concern. "Sammy."

"I'm here, Dean," he said calmly.

He looked down at the blanket that was over him and he blinked a couple of times as he realized he was in bed and the smell of coffee made his stomach grumble. He ran his tongue around in his mouth to moisten it. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

He quickly looked back at him. "I was attacked by wolves, Sammy." His brother's eyes widened. He looked back at the blanket around him. "I don't understand how I'm still alive."

"What do you mean?" He sounded scared.

He grit his teeth as he remembered the feeling of choking on his own blood. "I knocked one out and shot two of them, but there was this one. I ran out of bullets and it attacked me and..." He swallowed.

"When I got out there I didn't find any wolves."

"What?" He looked at him and studied his face, confused for a second. The reality that he'd almost died was doing something to him. It was hard to focus. He shook his head and turned his body to face him better.

"I only found you. You were covered in blood, but that was it. There were no wolf tracks. Nothing."

"How is that possible?"

He shook his head. His demeanor changed and he went stiff as Dean gasped and looked down at his chest. "What?"

Dean quickly pulled his shirt off and ran his hands down his chest and then back up again.

"Dean, what is it?"

"It bit me," he said immediately.

"It..."

"It bit my neck," he cut him off, carefully touching the right side of his neck. "Then, it bit my chest, but before he did that he scratched me. It was huge scratches, Sammy." He splayed his fingers open against his chest and his eyes dulled over.

"Dean." Sam shook him gently. Dean shook his head a few times before he looked at him. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before he said, "No. There's no marks. They'll just think I'm crazy." He was silent for a few seconds before he asked, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Sadness flickered in Sam's eyes for a second, then was replaced by something solid. "I know you're not crazy. I have the proof." He turned away and motioned for him to follow. "And even if there wasn't proof I'd still believe you," he said over his shoulder.

Dean took in a deep breath before he smiled at his brother's words. "Thanks, Sammy."

/

Sam was holding up the jacket he'd word in the woods and it was shredded. Stuffing was falling out of it and blood covered the entire front of it. The flannel button down shirt from that day was in as bad of shape. There were huge claw marks down the front of it and it was also covered in blood. The jeans he'd worn that day were stained with drops of blood and the knees were all but shredded.

Dean eyed the clothing reverently. "How is it possible for me to go through something like that and not have any marks?"

Sam shook his head.

They looked at each other, both of them sharing the same expression.

Sam cleared his throat before he said, "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. This isn't normal. What if there's something... I don't know, strange going on and it's not safe for us to be here any more."

Logically, he couldn't argue with that. They had no idea what was going one, but one thing was for sure. Something other worldly strange had happened to him and neither one of them could explain it. It didn't mean that they could just pick up and leave. Where would they go and what would be the point of leaving if they had no idea why or for how long they had to stay away.

It was absurd. "Where are we going to go? There's no point. We don't know what's going on," he said.

Sam shrugged. "I know it's all so crazy, but it makes me feel uneasy being here." He looked around before looking back at him. "Can we at least just go back home?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, yeah let's go."

It only took them fifteen minutes to pack up and get on the road. They made a unanimous decision to burn Dean's bloody clothes before they left. Dean stares out the front window as they pull out of the drive way. A movement out the passengers side window makes him snap his head that way and press his forehead to it and stare intently. His heart is beating rapidly as they turn right.

He keeps an eye on that same spot until he can't see it any more.

Sam watches his brother carefully. His heart beats wildly and he frowns as Dean starts to shake. "You ok," he asked gently.

Dean turns quickly to look at him. "Huh? Yeah. I think my minds playing tricks on me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just..." He seemed frustrated for a second. "I didn't see any thing. I just... it's not important. I'm really ok, Sammy."

Just the fact that he kept calling him Sammy told Sam that he was not ok. He usually only called him that when he was having a rare heart felt moment or when he wanted to piss him off. This was neither of those moments.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and it didn't matter if Dean thought he believed him. What was important was that Sam was going to keep an eye on him. Something bad had happened in those woods, but his brother had survived it. That meant that something good had also happened. He may not know what it was, but he was grateful that Dean was alive.

He leaned over and flipped the radio on. The drive home was only four hours away and he couldn't wait to get there. Dean needed normal. Maybe it would help him clear his head and stop acting so out of it.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this story and want to follow it add it to your Follow/Favorite Lists. You'll be notified when a new chapter is updated. I appreciate reviews. It helps me to know what the readers really think. Thank you for supporting my work. **

**~Demitria Teague**


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

Dean and Sam paused in the opened door way. Bobby turned to look at them. There was a man standing beside him and Dean eyed him speculatively. It wasn't his obvious physical appeal that stood out to him, but the sight of the horrible tan trench coat that sagged over his slim shoulders. Sam spoke first.

"Hey, Bobby. Whose this?" He crossed the floor and stopped in front of them. Dean followed him.

Bobby looked at them for a few seconds and Dean made a face at his expression. His eyes were widened a fraction too large and he seemed to be struggling with something. "You ok?" He finally asked him.

"Dean, we need to talk."

/

They were in the living room and Dean was sitting in Bobby's Lazy Boy chair. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had crossed his legs for an extra added dose of sarcasm. "So, you're trying to tell me that this man is my true guardian and that I have to leave with him?"

Bobby pulled his baseball cap off and ran his fingers roughly threw his hair. "I know this doesn't make since, boy, but this is important."

"Bobby, I'm grown now. I don't need a guardian. This is ridiculous." He eyed the door way that led to the kitchen where his so called 'guardian', at Bobby's request had stayed.

Dean looked at Bobby again and realized he was sweating. He wiggled in his seat suddenly feeling nervous. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try!"

"I don't really understand it myself. That's why he's here." He pointed his thumb back towards the kitchen.

"Who is he and don't say my guardian again."

"My name is Castiel."

Dean jumped. He hadn't seen the man in the trench coat move. He was now standing beside Bobby and Dean couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were an intense shade of blue and his pupils were abnormally round. "What?"

"My name is Castiel," he repeated. "I'm the one who saved your life this morning."

"What are you talking about?" He had the sinking feeling he knew.

"The wolves that attacked you were from the Shadow Pack. They meant to end you before you could open The Veil."

Dean blinked at him, then he looked at Bobby and back at him. "Huh?" Had he hit his head too hard and woken up in an alternate reality where Bobby had been replaced by a crazy person? "What the hell are you talking about?" Where was Sam?

He looked around and then leaned over to try and see in the kitchen. Sam had stayed in there to talk to the trench coat guy. He wondered if he was still in there. "Sam," he called out. Sam's head poked around the corner. "Please get in here." Sam came to stand beside him.

"What is it?" He asked. He looked nervous.

Dean pointed at the trench coat guy. "This guy said he saved my life this morning. He claims to know about the wolves that attacked me."

"Wha... Really?" He looked wide eyed at him.

Dean looked up at him. "What did you two talk about in the kitchen?"

"Wha..." He looked back down at him. "I just asked him his name and where he was from. It's all there was time for. He kind of disappeared. I didn't even realize he was gone until you called me."

Dean blinked up at him, then he looked back at trench coat guy. "Ok, look dude. I'm really confused. Why are you here?" He felt a pressure on his arm and looked over to see Sam looking down at him. "What?"

"His name is Castiel."

"And?"

Dean jumped as he felt movement in front of him. He turned his head to find bright blue eyes glaring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get any words to come out.

"I saved your life, Dean," Castiel said in a calm, but menacing tone. There was something powerful behind the words and it made Dean lean back slightly away from him. "You should show me some respect."

"I..I'm... sorry." He felt his cheeks heat up.

Castiel stared at him for a few more seconds before he straightened up and Dean couldn't help, but feel that he was towering over him. He thought about standing up to not feel so vulnerable, but something about the man's stance warned him against it. His eyes were wide and he felt the intense need to look at the floor, which he did quickly. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and it didn't slow until he felt Castiel move away from him. When he looked up Castiel was facing Bobby.

They were talking too low for him to hear what they were saying. Annoyed Dean marched up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door closed and shoved his hands in his pocket. As he thought about the entire situation he bounced on his heels. It was all ridiculous.

It was crazy. Who was he kidding? As much as he didn't want to admit it he'd almost died in those woods and now here some one was claiming to be his 'guardian'. Claiming he had to leave with them. It was all too much.

He grabbed the bag he hadn't unpacked yet and stuffed some fresh clothes in with what he already had in there and threw it over his shoulder. The window slid up easily and he was careful to avoid any loose shingles as he made his way across the lower level roof and over to the ladder that he knew was always pushed against the right side of the house.

/

"Just take it easy with him," Bobby said. "Boy's a little fragile some times. Well, more like he whines like a twelve year old girl, but still."

Castiel turned his head to the side. "I don't understand that reference. What does a young female child have to do with Dean?"

Sam snorted. "It's just a thing we humans say to describe some one like Dean. It always takes him a little while to come around to stressful or emotional situations. He's not good when it comes to feelings." He stiffened up when Castiel suddenly spun on his heels. "What?"

Castiel let out a deep growl before he tore off across the room so fast he looked like a blur. Sam was left staring wide eyed at the opened front door.

/

"Ah!" Dean yelled out as a strong hand grabbed him by the back of his neck. He growled as his upper half was slammed against the hood of the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice growled in to his ear.

"Cas?" He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He could feel the man's body heat against his back. "What the hell are you doing. Get off of me you crazy son of bitch." He gritted his teeth as Cas's grip tightened.

"I came here to protect you and this what you give me? Running off and putting yourself in more danger?"

Dean pushed back against him and he groaned in frustration when he didn't budge an inch. The man's body was like steel. "Who are you," he ground out. His muscles were beginning to strain.

"I am Castiel. I am your guardian."

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that already." He cried out in pain as teeth suddenly clamped down on his neck. All of the energy in his body seemed to melt out of him and he went limp. His eyes felt heavy and all he could do was lay there.

/

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked. His brother was clearly conscious. His eyes were open and he was blinking regularly. Even though, he looked really sleepy and his pupils were dilated. His chest was rising and falling as he breathed.

Castiel eyed Dean's unresponsive form stoically. "He submitted to me. I am his guardian. He didn't have a choice."

Submitted? He fought to hold back a laugh. He couldn't wait for Dean to wake up so he could tease him about that one.

"Well, get him inside," Bobby said. "How long is he going to be like that?"

"Depends," Castiel said. He easily picked Dean up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Depends on what?" Sam asked as they headed for the front door.

"On how long I want him to remain like this."

"Oh."

* * *

If you haven't already **add this story** to your** Follow/Favorites List** to receive a notification when a new chapter is added.

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this chapter. What was your favorite part?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it's been way too long since I updated this, but my focus has been on another story I'm working on on AO3. I'm finally back and plan on updating this regularly again. I also apologize for the shot chapter, but what I've added to it seems to be all there needs to be. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I go where the inspiration leads. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**~3~**

At first Sam had found the fact that Dean was whining like a puppy funny. He'd started doing it about ten minutes after they'd left home to head for Jodie's cabin. Now, it wasn't funny any more. He was in the passenger side seat, because this Castiel guy had said that it was imperative that he keep Dean close to keep in order to make him feel safe. Sam hadn't realized how deep the meaning of that statement was until he'd glanced into the front mirror and saw Dean clinging to Castiel's coat and nuzzling his face into his neck.

His eyes had been shut and there had been creases around the edges of them. Sam had frozen in shock at the scene and zeroed his entire focus on his brother's face. His expression had appeared to be pained and when you added the clinginess and the fact that he'd been whining, it had all amounted to desperation. He'd instantly realized that something was seriously wrong and he'd started to freak out.

Castiel had noticed him watching them and his stoic expression had quickly become serious. He'd said, "Don't express your concern out loud Sam. Focus on keeping yourself as calm as possible. He can sense tension and it will only make him worse."

He was doing his best. It had been an hour since they'd left home and the noises Dean had made may have decreased in volume, but the tiny occasional whimpers he did let out sounded even worse. They sounded so pitiful and he appeared so fragile that it tore at Sam's heart and there was a war raging inside of him. The human, family, conscious side of him wanted to freak out, yell at Castiel, scoop his brother up and comfort him, because Castiel wasn't family and he felt possessive of him. The rational side held like an angel barring an abnormally large flame covered sword.

It was telling the other side that staying calm was the best thing. That it needed to back off. That it meant it no harm, but if it didn't stay back it would smite it where it stood. "How long do we have, Bobby?" He looked over at him. Bobby's attention was on the road in front of them.

His expression seemed to be normal, but Sam noticed that his posture was stiff and his grip on the wheel was tighter than usual. He knew he was just as worried for Dean as he was. At first Sam didn't think he was going to respond and he didn't in a speaking words sense. He just gave a grunt of acknowledgement. If Sam hadn't of been so worried, he would've glared at him. As it was, the fact that Bobby was holding it together in that special gruff way that wasn't much different from his normal way of being made Sam relax slightly.

Sam's leg started to bounce involuntarily as he looked around, trying to get a feel for where they were so that he could estimate how far they were from Jodie's. They were moving too fast for him to properly see the endless amount of trees they were passing. The road was just road and asphalt, always looked the same, so that didn't do any good. Damn it! His leg started to bounce faster.

The sound of Castiel's voice made him jump and his leg stuttered in it's jerky movement.

"I can feel the tension radiating off of you from here," he ground out. When he spoke again, his tone was the same leveled tone he'd spoken to him in before, when he'd told him to not voice his worries aloud. "If I can sense it, he can sense it. For a wolf, feelings at a high level can become a tangible thing. You need to focus on keeping yourself calm."

Oh, Sam wanted to spin around and yell at him. He wanted to point his finger in his face and scream obscenities to his heart's content. Who the hell did this guy think he was? What the fuck had he done to his brother? He caught Bobby making glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What," he asked. He directed his focus inward. Stress and worry were rolling around inside of him like a freaking hurricane. He forced himself to take long, deep breaths. He imagined the oxygen spreading down the length of his limbs, through his muscles and he sighed in relief when he felt the tension start to leave his body.

/

Bobby eased the Impala next to the large Oak tree that held a tire swing in front of Jodie's cabin and cut the ignition. He leaned forward to peer around Sam. "There's Jodie," he said to him. "I'll go talk to her. You help bring Dean in."

Sam watched him make his way around the car, then turned to face Castiel. His brother was limp in his arms and he asked, "Is he asleep?"

Castiel looked down and he gave a small smile. "Yes. He's calmed down." He gently ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up at him. "I need to get him inside, though. He needs to be in an inclosed space, away from outside elements that could affect his temperament."

"Outside elements?" Sam scoffed. "You mean us." He pointed to himself, then flicked his arm out to indicate Bobby and Jodie.

His smile faded and his expression became infuriatingly neutral. "Yes." He sighed when he saw the shift in Sam's demeanor. "This isn't personal against you, Sam. Nor to Bobby."

"It's simply how it is. This wasn't supposed to happen, but I..." There was a slight crease under his left eye, then it was gone. Was that... regret? He'd made some kind of mistake and it had caused his brother to go into this... state? He didn't know what else to call it.

Sam was pissed. "What did you do to my brother you asshat?" The leather of the seat separating them made a sound of protest as he squeezed it.

Dean's head jerked slightly and his eyebrows drew together as he let out a tiny whimper. Sam's eyes widened and he ground his teeth as he glared at Castiel. Castiel had looked down at Dean at the same time Sam had and he glared just as hard back at Sam for disturbing his calm state. A knock at the window drew their attention. Bobby was pointing towards the house.

Watching a man smaller in build and height as Dean carry his brother across the yard like he weighed nothing baffled Sam. Once they were inside, Castiel set Dean down on the couch in the living room and started going through the rooms of the house.

Wide-eyed, Jody turned to Sam and Bobby and asked, "What's he doing?" She let out a small sarcastic noise. "Better yet, who is he, exactly. I mean, I know you said he was a friend, but ugh... something tells me you're leaving out a few important details."

Sam didn't feel like talking about any of it. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and felt a pain in his gut at the sight of his brother who was curled up in a ball and still making those whimpering sounds. He went to him and knelt down on the floor by his head. Like he'd seen Castiel do, he gently ran his fingers through his hair. Dean tensed and buried his face in the couch cushion.

Was he afraid of him? Sam's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Dean," he whispered and he felt the first pin prick of the stinging unshed tears brings on. "It's Sam. Can you hear me?"

He had to be able to hear him or he wouldn't be reacting. Or maybe it was an instinctual thing. If Dean was whimpering, then whatever was going on with him had to have something to do with the way animals reacted to people. There were those animals that were skittish and never allowed a human to get near them and the thought of his brother in that category scared the crap out of him. What if Dean stayed like this?

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer made him look up and Castiel was standing over him. He look determined as he leaned down and eased his hands underneath Dean's body. Pulling him close to his chest, he lifted him off the couch and over Sam's head. Sam watched him carry him around the corner and there was a loud thunk thunk sound that seemed to shrink in volume. Curious, he got up and went around the same corner he'd watched Castiel disappear around.

His eyes were wide in fascinated curiosity as he peered down a set of wooden steps that he'd known was there. He'd seen the wooden door that opened to reveal the staircase, but for some unknown reason he'd never thought to ask where it lead. Carefully, he made his way down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he saw that Castiel had collected a few blanket and pillows before he'd come and got Dean. He was unfolding them and laying them on the clay floor. When he'd laid two blankets down, he used a third one to forms an arc across one side of them, then he used another one to do the same thing to the other side.

Sam watched in rapt attention as Castiel, then proceeded to fill the circular area between the arc of blankets with pillows. When he was done with that, he carefully placed Dean in the middle of the pillows. He took a step back in surprise when Castiel was suddenly standing in front of him.

"You need to leave now," he stated.

Sam glared, wanting to argue, but he knew that his brother needed Castiel's help and there was nothing constructive he could add to the situation. Sparing one last glance at his brother's prone form, he turned around and started back up the staircase.

/

Castiel didn't expect Sam to close the door at the top of the staircase, but he was glad when he did. It helped keep outside elements from reaching Dean's senses. He removed his coat, folded it up and set it aside. Next he removed the rest of his clothing, folding each piece up and setting them beside his coat. Carefully, he undressed Dean, folding and setting his clothing aside, as well.

The pups scent wasn't as bitter as it had been in the car and he was happy about that. Gently he began to work his fingers through his hair, then he moved to the muscles in his neck, down his back, his arms, his legs. When he got to his feet, he couldn't help, but smile as Dean started twitching. The pup was ticklish. Castiel scented the air again and his eyes grew heavy with happiness at the light warm smell he picked up. Dean was comfortable. There was still a tiny undertone of acidity that meant that Dean was still not completely content, though, but that was to be expected. He'd never shifted before, so his young nature was like a newborn child coming into the world for the first time. It had to get used to it's surroundings. It had to learn that it was being cared for and that it was safe.

Castiel stretched his body out behind Dean's, pulling him as close to him as possible. He nuzzled his face against his neck and Dean made a needy sound as he pushed his body back, seeking the warmth. Closing his eyes, Castiel projected his energy outwards and formed it into a security net, which he wrapped around Dean. It would work on his senses, letting him know on an instinctual level that he was safe and it would also alert Castiel to his state when he left him here. It wasn't long before Castiel felt him grow heavy.

He peered over him and his face was indeed relaxed with sleep. Carefully, he got up and used the last folded up blanket to cover him up with. He tucked it securely around him and redressing himself, he headed upstairs.

/

They all were sitting in the Living-room, Jodie having made them all cups of coffee.

"So, what you're saying," Bobby began. "is that Dean is like a baby wolf?"

"A pup, yes," Castiel said, tipping his head in a sharp nod of acknowledgement.

Sam had his arms crossed and he was sitting slouched on the middle cushion of the couch. "He said he did it by accident," he added.

Bobby looked at him, then back at Castiel. "What exactly did you do by accident?"

Regret instantly filled Castiel's face and he looked down for a few seconds. When his eyes found Bobby's again, he said, "I've been dormant for a long time. My social skills are a little rusty. I reacted on instinct, treating Dean like he was any other misbehaving pup. It was only after, that I realized what I'd done."

"He's a newborn. It was a mistake. He's ok, now, though."

Jodie took a sip of coffee and said, "What I'm not getting is this whole pup talk."

They all looked at her.

She made a face. "What? It's not like you're really making sense. I mean, all you said was Dean was in a bad way and that you needed to use my cabin to help him. That's very vague, then I meet this guy..." She pointed at Castiel. "...and he's kind of... different. You all start talking about wolves and pups and babies and I'm so lost." She leaned back in her chair.

Bobby grimaced. "Jodie, Castiel is a wolf. A shape shifter. Dean is a descendant of his kind."

Her face went blank. She puffed her lips out as she looked at the ceiling. The tension was thick as they waited for her to say something. When she spoke she didn't look angry, so Bobby counted that as a plus that she wasn't going to hand him his ass later for involving her in something like this. "Alright. Well, what now?"

"Now, I nurture Dean until he comes back to himself."

Sam uncrossed his arms and sat up, scooting closer to the edge of the seat. "When he comes back to himself, then what? Is this..." He struggled to get the rest of the sentence out, because he was angry and he was still unure how to phrase any of it. "Is it going to be possible for him to end up back in the state he's currently in?"

Castiel's expression hardened. "There will be times where Dean will need an Alpha to keep him out of trouble, but even if I dominate him again, his state won't be as severe and it won't last as long... unless I want it to."

"You said something about it lasting as long as you wanted when you first did this. I thought you meant that you could just make it stop. So, if you don't like him like this why aren't you making it stop now? What's different? Exactly what has gone wrong?"

Castiel blinked at him in confusion. "I told you, already. He's a newborn pup. This is his first time shifting. His human side and wolf side need to reconnect and until that happens he's going to remain this way."

"So, you have absolutely no control over it?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry."

"Give the man a break, boy," Bobby said. "He's just doing his job. It's all going to be ok."

Sam's eyes flew to him. He stared at him, his heart rate speeding up, his breaths coming out in loud puffs. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped to his feet and pointed at him. "You hid all of this for years," he angrily accused.

"Dean might not be in this position if you had of told us something." He threw his hands out. "Anything, but no. Dean almost dies at the cabin and then we come home only to have a stranger attack him, once again he's down for the count and he's a pup!" He laughed hysterically.

"A pup. A wolf. An animal baby. Dean isn't even human anymore. He's..." He wracked his fingers through his hair. He was shaking when he turned for the door. "I can't deal with this shit right now." Slamming the front door behind him, he started walking.

Bobby turned back around in his seat and said to Castiel, "He'll be alright. He's a little bit of a hot head. When he calms down he'll most likely feel like the jackass that he's making himself out to be. He's usually the rational one, but where his brother is concerned, not so much."

Nodding in understanding, Castiel said, "I understand. At one point in time, I would have done anything for my brother's, as well. It's the way family is supposed to be."

Bobby couldn't help, but note that Castiel had said 'at one point in time he would have done anything for his brothers', as in past tense. He planned on asking him about that later on down the road. At the moment, though they all had to focus on Dean's recover or growth or whatever the hell it was that was going on with him.

* * *

**I invite you leave a review and if you haven't, add this story to your Follow List so you will be notified when I add more to it. Thank you for reading. Until next time (Peace!) ;)**


End file.
